Creation of Hyperborea
Before creation, the universe was a mass of stars void of all life. This space is referred to by current astronomers "The Astral Sea". Roughly 20,000 Hyperborean years (370 days) before the "War in Heaven", a shift began to occur. From the furthest edge of the astral sea, the Titani awoke. (The records of this story have been orally retold from the time the first created races set foot on Hyperborea. Therefore, this period of history is extremely sketchy and full of contradictions, and is even said to be a fantasy by some Hyperboreans. An accurate representation of history is only available from "The War in Heaven" onwards.) The First Titani, aptly named "The First" created Hyperborea from his own body, sculpting the landscape to represent his own perfection. When he had finished constructing the world, The first emitted the first emotion into the world - Happiness. This emotion is said to have awoken the second Titani, "Pelor". Pelor arrived at Hyperborea, and was angered at the fact she was far too weak to create her own celestial domain. Summoning all of her strength, she hurled huge meteorites of metal, forged in the heart of the many stars at Hyperborea, horribly scarring the once beautiful landscape. When Pelor finally snapped out of her sudden rage, she witnessed the folly of her actions. The First's work had been completely changed, and was unable to be reverted to it's original state. Pelor, overcome with her own self disgust, began to weep. Her heavenly tears fell upon Hyperborea, extinguishing the flames, and creating oceans, rivers and lakes. Her tears also mixed with the earth, creating the first creation aspect - Mud. The First and Pelor used this mixture to create all the early life, bacteria, fish etc. but also 4 sentient races. These races, then known as the "First Four" were the Minotaurs, Orcs, Trolls and Goblins. These four races lived in peace with the land, constructing grand civilisations and living in peace and prosperity. Pelor and The First soon realised their work was done, and The First left, to create more worlds, leaving Hyperborea under Pelor's guidance. However, unbeknownst to Pelor, her earlier had awoken another shadowy being named "The Craw". It is said that The Craw disguised himself as a crow, and descended to Hyperborea without Pelor's knowledge. It was in this form, that The Craw told the First Four of their abandonment by their creator. The Craw told them how a huge planet-eating worm was on it's way to devour them, and how they could defeat it themselves by destroying the First's heart, buried deep within Stone Mountain - Hyperborea's largest peak. The First Four races bid their allegiance to the Craw, and soon their peaceful societies became war machines, churning out soldiers instead of doctors, weapons instead of food, and garrisons in place of homes. When Pelor finally observed the carnage about to unfurl, her fear awoke the final Titani - Phobos. Together, Phobos and Pelor attempted to find The First, however they were unsuccessful. In this time, The First Four races had amassed entire armies, searching for the source of the First's power. Together, Pelor and Phobos created four new races from sacred clay, left for Pelor by The First. Using the Clay, they created what are known as "The Four Chosen" Races, as well as Leaders to guide them. These races are the "Humans" lead by the powerful "Ar'Nor", The "Dwarves" lead by "Grizzle Bork", The "Elves" lead by "Ysther" and the "Halflings" lead by "Fizzlebang Gol-Den". The creation of these new races sparked "The War in Heaven".